


The Difference Between Dreams and Reality

by rukias



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukias/pseuds/rukias
Summary: Dreams are a wonderful thing. A terrible, wonderful thing.





	The Difference Between Dreams and Reality

Darkness. That's all there was, it was everywhere and Shino felt like he'd been swallowed up by the Earth itself. Then he was bathed in light and heard the murmur of a voice, calling his name over and over again. "Shino. Shino. Shino." The voice was familiar, it was comforting, and made him feel warm. 

He blinked and he was standing in a field that was vaguely familiar, there were flowers everywhere and yet again that voice called out his name. Shino glanced around searching for the source of the voice, then in the distance a figure appeared. Shino took off in a sprint toward the person, he blinked again and he was in a house, his house from what he could tell. 

He paced through the halls, searching for his family, calling out for them, but got no reply. He stopped in front of his own door and pushed it open, and stepped into the room. After turning and closing the door he turned back and took a step towards his bed, upon noticing a figure under his cover, he tensed and slowly reached to pull them back.  
"Hinata?!" He gasped out, the girl stirred in her sleep, and fluttered her eyes open. She smiled softly and reached a hand up to rub one of her eyes.  
"Hi Shino." She whispered, voice still heavy with sleep. Hinata reached her hand out to him, her body rising as she did so, letting the blanket fall the rest of the way from her upper body. Shinos' face blazed red at the realisation that she was stark naked and exposed.  
Hinata giggled and placed her hand on his cheek, she pulled him to her and locked their lips together. Her other arm wrapped around his neck, and she pulled him closer, Shino was more than happy to oblige as his own arms wound themselves around her waist and up her back, he marveled at how soft she was. He pushed her back down on the bed and clambered on top of her, then her hands went to-

Shino awoke with a jolt, glancing around frantically, he realized he was in the woods. Kiba and Akamaru lay across from him on the other side of the fire. Shino groaned out loud and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Are you alright?" He jumped and glanced to his right to see Hinata, awake and with a worried look in her eyes. 

Shino felt his eyes wander down to her clothes, he coughed trying to fight the blush he could feel on his face, and he prayed that she didn't notice. "Yes. I'm fine. It was just a dream." 

"What kind of dream?" She shifted her position as she asked. 

"One that I wish was a reality." He sighed a ghost of a smile on his lips. "You should get some sleep, I'll take watch." 

"Are you sure?" Hinata was hesitant, it was easy to see. 

"Yeah, I doubt I'll be able to get back to sleep now anyway." Shino stood and brushed off some imaginary dust. 

"Alright... goodnight Shino." She yawned turned away from the fire, settling into her sleeping bag. 

"Goodnight, Hinata."


End file.
